Broken Hearts Leave Scars
by Jays Shadow
Summary: Mabel's gone missing and when Dipper finally finds her, he's horrified by the condition she's in. He isn't sure if she will survive or not. He isn't even sure if he can look at her the same anymore. Scars can hurt, even if they're not your own. RATED T FOR A PERFECTLY REASONABLE REASON.
1. Prologue

Rain fell like shards of ice from the midnight-black skies above. A freezing wind cold enough to make anyone want to live in Death Valley blew harshly across my face. Branches whipped my face as I ran.

As I ran…. I was running from something. Something dark. I couldn't see it, but I felt it's joy. It's joy in playing with it's _prey._ I could feel it's malice too, like icy fingers slowly wrapping around my neck and suffocating me.

I kept on running through this shadowed forest, a growing sense of dread crept up my spine. I tried stifling it, but it only grew stronger.

I willed my tiring legs to move faster, but they only got slower.

A screeching roar echoed across the woods from behind me. In surprise and sheer terror, I scrabbled across the roots and bushes faster.

A stream-or rather a river roared nearby. The already wet ground beneath me started flooding. Ignoring the sucking sounds my feet made each time I took a step, I kept going.

Lightning flashed overhead followed by thunder. Startled, I tripped on a large root. I fell face-first into a puddle. Fear and pain shot through me. Shivering, I tried standing up.

Time seemed to slow down. I saw _it_ stalking towards me, hunger and twisted glee shining in it's eyes. I raised my arm as it lunged towards me, mouth open, full of rows of razor sharp, gleaming teeth. I braced myself as everything went dark.


	2. Missing

**Hello! Sorry for not putting any A/Ns in tha prologue. Also replying to reviews even tho there is only, like, one review XD**

 **gravity falls ff: Aww thanks! Hope to see more reviews like this in the future :)**

 **Now let's start!**

A warm, comforting darkness enfolded me like a blanket. There was no sound. Not even a distant hum or buzz. Just peace. Then something in the inky blackness rippled. Then it shattered, shards gleaming like ice as they fell.

Confusion swirled in my head. There was no light, so how were the shards gleaming?

A sudden pain pierced my chest. I winced, looking down a my body. I stared in shock at what I saw. There was a huge shard from the now brittle shadows. A jet-black substance-probably blood- was pouring out of the wide, gaping hole the shard left. I gasped in shock in horror, yet not feeling anything.

 _No no no no no what is this?_ I screamed internally. I wanted desperately to understand, but a small voice in the back of my mind told me otherwise.

I looked up from my trembling body and immediately regretted it. There, stood a bulky, shadowed figure. It's jaws parted, partially revealing rows and rows blood-stained teeth. It's eyes were endless pools of blood lust. It let out a ferocious cry and I jolted up.

Strong sunlight was filtering through the triangle-shaped window next to my bed. Dizzy from sitting up so fast, I slowly lay back down.

I gazed around my room-or at least, my half of the room. I shared it with my twin sister, Mabel. My half was scattered with notes on the journals and dirty clothes. There were a few of my books too. I looked over at Mabel's side. It was cluttered too, but not as much. There were glitter spills here and there and there was a sweater or two. There was also an unfinished sweater stashed away in a small corner. Mabel's bed was empty.

 _She must be eating breakfast already,_ I thought. My stomach churned with worry though. I sat up, more slowly this time, and jumped off my bed. I walked quietly down the stairs.

Something nagged at the back of my mind, but I ignored it. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. I expected Mabel to be there eating breakfast or jumping out to greet me, but she wasn't there.

Worry turned to nervousness. Something wasn't right. Grunkle Stan was busy making some Stancakes and Great Uncle Ford was nowhere to be seen. He was probably down in the basement.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, have you seen Mabel by and chance?" I asked. He didn't take his eyes off of the pan he was using to cook.

"Not since yesterday." Stan answered in that rough voice of his.

"Why are you asking, kid?"

"Mabel doesn't seem to be here. I would have seen her if she _was_ here." I answered, unease rippling up my spine. Stan turned his head in my direction, a sudden worry sharpening his gaze. He turned off the stove and turned the rest of his body in my direction.

"Maybe she's just outside." He suggested, worry betrayed in his voice.

"Then let's go look out there!" I hurriedly replied, racing out of the kitchen and into the gift shop.

"Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed as I quickly brushed past her. I raced out the door, panic bubbling in my chest.

"MABEL!" I shouted. I repeated her name a few more times, searching the area. Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Soos had come out to help me search.

"MABEL!" I called and looked behind a bush. I spotted something on a low hanging branch a few feet away. I slowly clambered over the bush to inspect the item. My blood ran cold when I saw what it was. It was a pink piece of fabric. I instantly knew it belonged to one of Mabel's sweaters. I gently picked it up, my fear bubbling over.

I knew something really _was_ wrong when I didn't see her in her bed this morning.

 **YES! I got it done. This is going to be mah main focus, so all my other junk won't be updated for another month er two. So yeh. Also, I was kinda inspired KINDA inspired by the fanfic "Where Are You Dipper?" It has lots of feels. FEEEEEEELSSSSSS. I forgot who wrote it though XD. Anyway, HASTA LA VISTA PEOPLEZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Discovery

**SUP BITCHEEEEEEES. I'M FINALLY HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. WHY THE WAIT? BLAME IT ON HOMESTUCK. ANYWAY, LET'S REPLY TO LIKE, ONE REVIEW.**

 **NamlessBeliever: THERE, I UPDATED. ALSO, IT'S NICE TO KNOW PEOPLE LIKE MY FIC :3**

 **LET'S GET ON WITH IT.**

A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned me head to see it was Soos. His gaze was soft with sympathy.

"We'll find her dude," he said, "Don't worry."

I calmed down a little at this, but worry still gnawed at my stomach. I turned my head in the direction of the woods. There was a worn trail snaking through them. Puddles dotted the ground and mud flooded a few sunken areas in the ground. The air felt damp and heavy, yet light and easy.

I turned my head to the others, giving then a small nod and wading forward, mud squelching beneath my shoes. The others followed suit, picking their way over brambles and roots. I stared at the ground the whole time. I was beginning to notice an odd pattern on the ground. On closer inspection, I realized they were footprints. _Mabel's footprints._

"Guys, I found footprints!" I said almost excitedly, pointing to them. Wendy's and Soos' eyes sparked with hope, but Stan still looked gloomy. I brushed off his dark expression, pushing onwards as if it was all a little treasure hunt. Nothing more than a game.

The trail suddenly veered to the left and then turned sharply to their right. Then it split. One trail was well-worn, like the rest of the path, and the other had broken twigs and branches scattered on the ground as if recently made.

Mabel's footsteps seemed to have paused and them abruptly turned, leaving scars in the mud. They led to the newer path. I motioned for the other to follow me and then followed said path. It wound around trees and stumbled over roots.

The ground sucked on our feet every time we picked them up. My foot got stuck in the mud at one point.

We finally came to a small clearing. There was an imprint in the middle and large dents in the surrounding earth. Something glistening covered the ground. A deep red liquid was what was glistening. _Blood!_ My mind screamed, but I refused to believe it. The mud seemed washed away, as if it had been flooded. I was kind of surprised the liquid was there, considering there may have _actually_ been a flood.

"We should check the area, just in case Mabel is around." I said, looking at the others. They nodded their heads, all hope replaced with a slight dread. I gave them a nod in reply before we dispersed, searching the area for Mabel.

I walked in the direction the mud seemed to slide off to, hoping to find her wherever it lead. After a few minutes, I came to a stream. It looked normal at first glance, but I looked closer and saw a watery red staining the crystal-clear water. I followed the red stain to it's source. It was coming from between two boulders. _How odd…._ I thought, walking closer to the stones.

I saw a bloody mess between them, white glowing weakly in the watery sunlight. A crooked arm stuck up from them mess and glassy green eyes stared at me, as if beckoning me. Torn pink fabric was caught on one of the rocks. I gagged, looking away before I could throw up. When the sensation faded, I looked again, inspecting the body. It took a moment to register who that was. When I did, I wailed in horror, stumbling backwards and tripping over a small lump. My legs buckled underneath me. The world spun before my eyes and everything went black.

 **I'M TERRIBLE FOR DOING THIS TO POOR DIPPER AND THE 'MYSTERY PERSON' (pretty sure u know who that is tho). WRITING THIS WAS FUN, UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU. PROBABLY GOING TO GET EVEN DARKER IN THE FUTURE. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ANYWAY, SAYONARA SUCKERZZZZZZZZ :3**


	4. IMPORTANT PLS READ I GUESS

hey guys I want you to know that this isn't dead and is discontinued

ive recently started working on the next chapter and I'm hoping to get it out within a week

and it should be a little longer than the other chapters

although,

it doesn't help that ive got several other fics to work on

and that I'm utter trash for like 7-8 fandoms (the trash queen, yep that's me)

so keep watch!

you might even see it tomorrow!

well, maybe not

BUT STILL


End file.
